


At Home

by 27kb



Category: Free!
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Multi, puppyboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Rin weren't expecting to meet such a cute puppy like Mako.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

**Author's Note:**

> So yeahh uhm, i'm _trying really hard_ with english.

When their master picked up a new pet, the two cats couldn't help but feel alert.  
What was their owner thinking, bringing a _stray dog_?  
The puppy had brown ears and a furry tail, the color very similar to the wood, or the thick honey. His eyes were two big green orbs, somewhat contrasting with his flushed red cheeks while he was walking into the room, a collar on his neck, leaded by master.  
"This will be your new home" said with a smile, trying to ease the little dog. "And they will be your brothers from now on."  
Haru -who was the older cat, for nine months-, blinked slightly and moved his black ears when he noticed that the new one was, indeed a dog.  
The house when they lived was rather big, although his owner decided to put the puppy's bed really near the cat's.  
The other one, a red haired kitty yet wasn't full awake, but their owner's voice was enough to make him jump.  
He arched arching his back but stopped dead when he saw the dog at the other side of the room.  
His tail got all fuzzy and his pupils were small.  
To Rin, dogs _aren't nice._  
"H-Hey..." the dog whispered in front of the two kitties, his ears down and his tail hidden between his legs.  
Rin didn't growl, however he didn't answer either. Haru just nodded.

* * *

  
"How old are you, Makoto?" the younger cat asked one day.  
The brunet seemed to be taken aback. After half year living together, sometimes he acted rather awkwardly... Like he was ready to run away in any case.  
The house was silent, relaxing, an autumn day.  
His master was not there, he didn't often came, but it wasn't like Rin and Haru missed him. They had food and a place to sleep (they also had the company of the other), and it was enough.

"A-Ah..." Makoto cocked his head, his hairy ears rising slightly. "According to Master... Maybe I'm ten?"

Rin, who was sitting in his red cushion, nodded. "I'm twelve! Although soon I..." he paused, looking at where the black kitten slept. "Haru is thirteen years old!"

The other waved his ears a little to the mention of his name, but didn't open his eyes.

The speed with which Haru and Rin got used to Mako was incredible.

The puppy was gentle, soft and very quiet, something they hadn't experienced with other pets that their owner had brought.

However, as the days passed by, they were adapting more, and Mako also simultaneously; he patiently waited for the kittens take their nap, recognized how and when he could play with them, and how they could talk.

The redhead was quite chatty, more active and louder than his partner Haru. The raven was more lazy, quiet and sometimes stubborn. Especially with his meal.

* * *

 

One day Mako found a honey's flavored candy on the floor and sniffed several times as he took it in his hand.

"Where did this come from? Smells like Master's room..."

Makoto didn't recognize the brown wrapper, he never saw it.

After licking he realized that he couldn't eat the outside of the thing (didn't taste good) and he awkwardly separated it with his fingers. The pleasant scent came from the center, a somewhat sticky yellow capsule. He licked it, and the tip of his tongue basked in pleasure.

Sweet things were Mako's favorite.

* * *

 

Haru and Rin usually played in the room. If the black cat was in the mood, he would run and jump like no other, not even Rin would keep up with him.

They would go up to the couch, holding their hands, swaying to the ground, perfectly balanced.

Haru was the only one of the three mascots who loved the water. While they were bathing in the tub by day, Rin and Mako would do it as fast as possible, while Haru could try to spend _hours inside._

The raven jumped from a closet and squatted on the floor, looking everywhere, searching for his fellow. Rin surprised him from behind, causing both to fall and roll a few feet.

"Heh~" The red eyed kitty laughed while wrapping his legs between Haru, getting the other to frown slightly.

Then, when Rin was still laughing, they brushed their noses again and again, purring in his game.

A few days later, Mako began to be included in their games, although he was a little rougher than they were accustomed.

* * *

 

As they were running, Rin was able to climb several steps, escaping Makoto, but Haru wasn't as fast and soon got trapped under the puppy. Unlike when he had first arrived, Mako was growing, and was taller than the felines.

Mako put his face on Haru's waist, lifted his shirt with his nose and deposited a bite.

"Nyaa-!" the black cat screamed and Mako flinched in surprise.

He hadn't bitten hard, Haru wouldn't had expected though.

The green-eyed apologized a thousand times before resuming the game, but Haru sighed and admitted he actually didn't mind.

 Rin took the habit of the puppy and sometimes acted with bites. His teeth were much more sharp, and always would receive a punch in return by the blue-eyed boy.

* * *

 

At the onset of winter, their Master brought three sweaters as a gift.

They were a little larger than past years, but the colors were just as intense and beautiful.

They were blue red and green, soft thick wool like a sheep's. All three noticed the pledge of each other and decided to use it on the first day of cold.

Two nights later the wind began to blow, shaking the branches, making them dance in jigsaws. Although their home was much warmer than the outside world, they had to be near the chimney to not shiver.

Rin was the one who brought the three sweaters where Mako and Haru were lying in bed, feeling the warmth of the fire. They blinked, the puppy showing much more curiousity.

"It's time to use them!" he announced with upright red triangles while showing his canines in a wide smile.

Haru took his blue sweater with a bit of laziness and held it in his hands, alternating his gaze between Rin and Mako, and then the fireplace.

The green-eyed took his garment and immediately put it over his head, but the neck was so thick and high that he got stuck in his ears and hair, and being so scaredy, he immediately panicked.

" _Eek-eek...h-help..._ "

Rin, who had finished putting the sweater on Haru very easilyquickly, turned and giggled to see the puppy.

"How foolish you are, Makoto~"

"Fool~" The raven repeated with his deadpan voice, but a slightly curve on his lips showing his amusement.

He pouted however couldn't be seen because of the sweater halfway hiding his face.

The red-haired kitten used his small hands on the wool and simply shoved down avoiding getting hurt Mako. The green sweater suited him perfectly, but his hair was now a mess. Rin ran his fingers through the hair strands, trying to accommodate them, and found Mako's attentive eyes and flushed cheeks.

Surely he recalled how their master pat them.

" _Good boy, good boy~_ " the redhead said and tilted his head slightly until his lips touched the puppy's.

A small " _Eep!"_ of surprise came out of them, but he didn't back away.

By the end of it, when Rin pulled away, his cheeks competed with the color of his fur.

"...What was that?"

"A kiss," replied the younger kitten rapidly while licking his lips, enjoying the taste of honey Makoto's had. "Humans _kisses_ the ones they love."

Mako felt something warm at the nape of his neck and it wasn't only for having the chimney behind him. _"Awaah"_ The puppy shrieked and ran one closed hand on his ear to scratch himself before exclaiming. " _I love you too, Rin_!" he bore his arms around Rin with force making both fall to the ground. The red kitten laughed before his lips were occupied again for the brunet's kiss, feeling a tickle running up his back.

Suddenly, Rin felt a hand on his sleeve and pulled away from Makoto with difficulty. Haru had his hand on, hooking his nails in the redhead’s sweater.

"I want a kiss too."

"Heheh~ I love you, Haru!" The younger kitte exclaimed with joy and threw himself over the raven, making a "Thumph" while bumping the carpet. Haru's lips were soft and sweet as well as the puppy's and Rin thought they should kiss more often.

"M-My turn!" the green-eyed muttered taking a step towards them, arching his back where at the end was a brown tail stirring constantly.

Rin released the older cat and left him straighten up, resting his elbows on the ground, but before he could lift up more Mako went over him, his tail moving from side to side.

"I love you, Haruu" said the puppy while forming a white smile, showing his small fangs.

The black ear’s boy raised his two fingers and pinched Makoto's nose bridge, but before he could complain, brushed his mouths with his. The puppy smiled into the embrace Rin put them into seconds later.

Near the chimney was warm, despite being the first day of winter cold. His sweaters were soft, bright colored, but much cherished.

Lying in their beds on the floor, Rin closed his eyelids drifting sleep. "We are glad to have met you, Makoto..."

There was no longer such things as fears or insecurities about dogs. Mako was Mako. Part of their family.

Haru made a little purring of confirmation and Mako gave a little excited bark.

Those were the early days of winter together, and the beginning of many more.

 

 

p


End file.
